Truth or Dare always leads to something
by TheAnonymousNymph
Summary: Tohru, Kyo, Shigure, and Yuki all play truth or dare. I suck at summaries, so read the story and find out what happens.


Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or anything to do with it.

_In this story, the Sohma curse was broken, so they can come in close personal contact with the opposite sex without transforming._

Truth or Dare.

"Miss Honda? May I speak with you for a moment?" Tohru spun around, startled to hear Yuki Sohma's soft, soothing voice. "Yuki...I'm at work. I mean, my shift is over, but I have to finish cleaning up." She muttered quickly. "I'll help you clean up and speak at the same time?" He offered. She nodded and began to sweep, once again. Yuki followed her, sweeping the small piles in to the trash bin. "Well, Shigure, Kyo, and I were wanting to play truth or dare tonight and we were all wondering if you would like to join us?" Tohru blushed a deep red. _'I do like that game...but they have been too kind to me...but...I don't guess it would hurt anything.' _"I would love to, Yuki." He gave a nod of his head and began to look around, examining their work. "I do believe we are done. Are you ready?" "Mhmm...yes."

He grabbed her hand and they began to walk. Within five minutes, they were at the door of the Sohma house.

"We're home!" Yuki called, bringing Tohru with him. "Oh, joy! Let's being the games, shall we?" The overly-excited Shigure called back. "Yeah, yeah." Kyo muttered. "Hello, Kyo. Shigure." Tohru said. "Hello, Tohru!" Shigure stated, still over excited. "Hey." That was Kyo's short answer. _'I wish I could get him to open up more...I really want to get to know him better.' _"Let's play." Yuki said, leading the way to the table. They all took a seat and relaxed.

"Umm, can I start?" Tohru asked, quietly. "Of course, Miss Honda. I was actually just about to suggest that." Yuki said. The red head blew a loud breath. "Umm, Kyo? Truth or Dare?" The cats eyes widened. _'Guess he didn't think I would choose him.'_ "Dare. I'm not a wimp like some people!" His eyes slide over to meet Yuki's. "Hmm...I don't really know what to say."

Yuki leaned over to her and put his hand on top of hers. Tohru turned a bright red, but the only one who seemed to notice was Shigure. He smiled at her with a knowing look, which caused her to blush a deeper red. "Miss Honda? Maybe you could dare him to admit that I am, and always will be, better than him. That would kill him." He chuckled lightly.

"Kyo, I dare you to tell Yuki that he is ,and always will be, better than you." The boys eyes widened, once again.

"NO! Not happening!"

"Are you out then?" Yuki smiled a small grin, knowing he had won. "Damn rat..." He heard the red head mutter under his breath. "You are better than me and always will be." Kyo whispered. "Why, thankyou, Kyo." Yuki laughed.

"It's your turn, Kyo." Tohru stated. "Rat, truth or dare?!" Kyo called. "Truth." _'Wow. I have never seen them become this competitive. Yuki stays so calm and sensitive...' _"Nice choice, rat. What are your true feelings towards the girl?"

An evil grin spread across his face. "Kyo...you're kidding me? Never, and I mean never, have you done something this cruel to me." A shrug of the shoulders was all he got from the other boy. Shigure stared, openmouthed and wide-eyed, at Yuki.

"Miss Honda? May we go for a walk?" Yuki forced out. _'No...there is only one explanation. He's tired of me and wants me to leave. I can always go back to grandfathers...'_ "Yes, Yuki." As they began to stand up, Kyo stood too.

"No...you have to tell her right here, in front of me and the dog." Yuki raised his eyebrows. "You said I had to tell her, you never said where. You can't add things in now. So, I will see you in a while."

Tohru began to walk out the door, Yuki followed close behind. "It's beautiful out here, isn't it?" Tohru quietly asked. "Yes...it is. The scenery only increases it." She looked up into his dark eyes and saw that he was already looking at her.

_'Could it be possible that he feels the same as me?' _"Now, Miss Honda, may we talk?" _'This is the first time I have seen him this nervous and timid.' _"Of course, Yuki-san." A shy smile inched it's way on to the boys face. "First, call me Yuki. Second, Kyo! Stop eavesdropping!" Tohru quietly laughed. "Damn!" They heard him stalk away. "Now, like I said, call me Yuki." Tohru nodded. "Call me Tohru. Miss Honda sounds too formal."

"Sure...um, now on with the conversation. I know I got dared to tell you this, but I was planning on telling you later, once I had worked up the courage on my own."

She nodded. "Yes?" That one look gave Yuki the courage to continue. It was now or never.

"Tohru, I care about you a lot. I really do. I mean, more than a roommate, friend...more like a romantic situation. I've never had to do this, so I'm quite lost. I will just tell you how I know I love you." He stopped, waiting to see her expression.

Her heart was racing. She nodded slightly to encourage him to continue.

"You are like my drug. I'm addicted to you. I thought it was a small crush, but it grew. I can't get you out of my head. Your beauty, your perfume, the way you scrunch up your nose when you laugh, the way your eyes sparkle when you get excited...I love everything about you. I thought it was wrong to feel this way because we're living together and everything, but I realized that I couldn't help it. I was falling in love. Deeper and deeper each day, each minute. Just being with you. I can be having the worst day ever and just seeing you laugh, smile...it makes my day. I know I just poured my heart out to you and you don't feel the same, so I am probably going to lose you now. You'll pack your bags and be out of my life, no matter how hard it is for me, I want you to do whats best for you and I want you to be happy."

Tohru was in tears. "Yuki, I love you. More than anything. I love your dark eyes, your silky hair, the cute little faces that you make, how you always manage to find a way to torture Kyo, how calm and collected you are, you have a wonderful sense of humor, you can always make me laugh...I love everything about you."

"So, does that mean...you'll stay here?"

"Yes, that means that...and more, if you want."

"Tohru, will you be mine? I would appreciate it. I hope one day you can forgive me for being this forward."

"You're already forgiven and I would love to." He pulled her into a warm hug. "Yuki?" He looked into her eyes and nodded. "I know the guys usually initiate this, but, I want to."

Then, she pulled his lips to hers. Fireworks went off. Bells chimed. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and began gently massaging her tongue with his. The kiss was everything they had both wanted their first kiss to be. Soft, yet passionate.

"I love you, Tohru." He breathed.

"I love you too, Yuki." She breathed back, pulling him back to her.


End file.
